


The Three A's

by Lawfuless



Category: DCU
Genre: Accidents, Developing Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Blame it on OnyxKitten93)<br/>An argument, an accident, and a purposeful action</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three A's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnyxKitten93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/gifts).



It was an argument they often had. This time, however, their voices had raised too much. Their bodies too close. The force of their words was almost like a breeze against the other's 'skin', though each one was hurled out with the will of a tornado. Their disagreement was over the actions of their fellow heroes. As usual, Phantom Stranger had persuaded them into fighting for justice, while The Spectre wanted them to fight for vengeance.

By now, a small crowd wash gathering by the outskirts. Mostly newer heroes or those powerful enough they could step in. Doctor Fate lurked especially close, with a strange tilt to his head. Then, with a sudden speed that might have been mistaken for a speedster, the two were stumbling into eachother, face to face, and mouth to mouth.

Stranger was the first to pull away, jumping like a soaked cat. The Spectre straightened menacingly, looking for the magi who had suddenly chosen to pull a vanishing act. Then as he looked back to The Phantom he found the other, too, making like a banana peel and splitting. He had made such a concerned expression, perhaps fearing he would be next to face the other's anger.

Spectre wouldn't admit to cursing. If he had to blame it on anyone, he would blame Jim. But really, he left with haste to follow the other. He was sly, but not sly enough to hide his obvious distress. Spectre gave chase as the other fled, but eventually he found himself ahead, and tackled the immortal to the ground. "Stop running." he hissed into the other's ear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The Stranger seemed bewildered, blue eyes widening. "You... aren't?" he asked softly, as though he were surprised. He looked faintly flushed. And not from exertion. "...Then why bother chasing me?" A prim white brow rose, and suddenly neither spirit of vengeance nor LA beat-cop knew what to reply with. "...L-look, it was an accident, nothing more. It won't happen again."

"Not unless we wanted to." slipped out before rational thought could be considered. As it turned out, the Phantom Stranger looked lovely in red. He shifted, cleared his throat, then tugged at his collar, face still warm. And yet, he didn't say no. Jim considered this carefully, but The Spectre was not one for hesitation or waiting. He pressed forwards to pull the other into another kiss. When they withdrew Stranger was chuckling breathlessly.

"You know, if you wanted a date, you didn't have to get start screaming." Stranger laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> Jim, ever so helpfully, slipped in a wink and a perfectly timed "I like to hear you scream my name."
> 
> Thus The Stranger never spoke to The Spectre again.


End file.
